Vegetto
/ | japanese = / |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 504 |anime debut = DBK146 DBZ256 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Son Gokū (Fusee) * Vegeta (Fusee) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Afterimage Fist * Big Bang Attack * Final Kamehameha * Instantaneous Movement * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = * Potara }} is a character in the Dragon Ball series, and is the result of Son Gokū and Vegeta using the mystic Potara earrings to fuse into one a singular fighter. He was a fusion created out of desperation for the sake of stopping the evil fused Majin Bū, who had absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan. In the original Dragon Ball manga series, Vegetto is the strongest character introduced. Personality Having been created with the Potara earrings from two equal beings, Vegetto is an entirely different being from both Gokū and Vegeta. Because he was created from them, his personality has traits of both Vegeta and Gokū and has also inherited their memories. In the original dub, shortly after being created, he referred to Gokū and Vegeta as "they" and he stated he wondered what would happened if they fused. He retains Gokū's respectful nature, referring to Old Kaiōshin. Appearance Abilities As a Saiyan, Vegetto has a natural ki afiinity and with his fusion being the Potara, one of the highest quality of fusion in existence, on top of being formed from two of the most powerful warriors to exist in the Seventh Universe, and because they were rivals, his fusion is the strongest fusion known in the canon universe.Dragon Ball chapter 505 Power and Physical Prowess Vegetto's power far surpasses any other fused being, even in his base form. Either Gokū or Vegeta were a match for Majin Bū or Gohan with his power unleashed, individually, but Vegetto in his base form easily overwhelmed Majin Bū with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo absorbed even in his base form. Fighting Style Ki usage Vegetto, as the fusion of two of the great masters of martial arts within the worlds of the living and the dead at the time, naturally possessed their great skills in manipulating their ki to go along with his arsenal. During his short battle with Majin Bū, Vegetto showed great skill in manipulating the shape of his ki to suit his purposes; for example, shaping it like a long blade, which he uses to pierce Majin Bū's body. He's also capable of utilizing a kiai to vaporize objects on contact, and was confident he could perform the same on Majin Bū's body.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 10-13 With his ki, Vegeta has also shown himself to be able to split energy among his fingers to fire miniature bullets.Dragon Ball chapter 506 One of Vegetto's most unique uses of ki, however, is an Energy Barrier technique that he can create as a covering for his body. The barrier's properties were able to prevent him from being absorbed by Majin Bū, a feat that has never been accomplished by any other being. It also was resistant to the air within Bū's body, and kept the effects of the Potara in-play until Vegetto let the barrier down, exposing him. Transformations As the fused product of two Super Saiyans, Vegetto is more than capable of accessing the form himself. In the manga, when Gokū and Vegeta fused into Vegetto, he transformed into a Super Saiyan immediately, while, in the anime, he postponed the transformation slightly to test out his base state skills. While in this state, Vegetto dubs himself "Super Vegetto", a title he lives up to spectacularly. Transformed into a Super Saiyan, Vegetto's power well outclasses that of a Super Saiyan 3.Daizenshuu 7 He completely overwhelms Majin Bū in this state, overpowering the creature entirely. Super Vegetto's aura possesses bolts of bio-electricity commonly associated with Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball chapter 504, page 2 He displays high levels of control of the Super Saiyan transformation. He was quite relaxed and jovial throughout most of his battle with the evil fused Bū because of the overwhelming difference in their powers. Part in the Story Trivia * In the Viz media translation of the manga, as Gokū's Saiyan name is pronounced "Kakarrot", not "Kakarotto", the fused Saiyan's name was translated as "Vegerot", to be more in line with the localized names. * As Vegeta was dead at the time of the fusion, Vegetto could technically be considered "half-dead". * Due to a dubbing error, he said he created his name from Vegeta and Gokū. In the original he stated being the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarrot (or Kakarotto) that would make him Vegetto. Quotes Notes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Fused Characters Category:Super Saiyan